


How I Need You

by Lee_EyeSmile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_EyeSmile/pseuds/Lee_EyeSmile
Summary: Donghyuck will always need Mark, and Mark will always be there for him.





	How I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littleyamtom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleyamtom/gifts).



The first time this happened they were mere friends. Barely knew each other as it been only a few weeks since they were forcefully introduced to each other by their mothers.  
But they didn´t mind studying together and actually got along pretty well.

By the second time, almost a month later, Mark noticed his feelings weren´t strictly friendly, but he kept quiet seeing as it wasn´t the right time with Donghyuck in that state.

It took a little longer for Donghyuck to realized his own feelings, almost a year after.

Unfortunately, the episodes kept happening, getting worse as they grew older.

Almost exactly two years after they first met, Donghyuck, with his stubborn personality and being sick of watching his friends going on dates leaving his lonely ass home alone, finally decided to confess.

He wasn´t dumb and neither blind, he knew how the other felt towards him, so he wasn´t expecting a rejection, it just took a while because he was waiting for Mark to man up and ask him out.

Being together seemed to help Donghyuck and to Mark´s relief, the episodes were now so sporadic, that he even thought they stopped.

But they didn´t.

"Hyung" A small voice was heard.

"Yes?"

"I can´t understand this," the boy said pointing to the notebook sitting on his lap.

The two boys were studying for the upcoming test season.

"Let me see. Maybe I can try" Taking the notebook on his hands, Mark looked at the boy in front of him and noticed the frown on his face.

"It´s not just that exercise. It´s everything." Sensing the distress on Donghyuck´s voice, Mark got worried and he knew it was starting again.

They´ve been studying for 3 hours and looking at the book in his hands he noticed that the other boy only did 7 exercises, while himself was already on the 29th.

"Maybe you just need to rest a bit." He suggested.

"No." The younger shook his head. "I don´t have time."

"Yes, you have. You being stressed won´t help you concentrate."

"Mark. This test is in two days. And I can´t even do this supposedly easy exercises." He ran his hands over his face. Leaving them thereafter and taking a deep breath.

Even if Mark was used to this kind of situations it would always affect him as well. But at least he knew what to do.

He looked around his room to then proceed to get up and take everything on top of his bed and put it on his desk. Done with that task he came close once again the other boy.

Gently he held his wrists holding them away from his face. Donghyuck had his eyes closed and when Mark tugged his wrists slightly he finally opened them but still not making eye contact.

Carefully Mark pulled the smaller boy into his lap and hugged him tightly while rubbing small circles on his back.

"Look Hyuckie," Mark whispered. "You are really smart and fully capable of aceing this test. Ok? I believe in you, and please believe in yourself too."

Donghyuck remained quite holding closer to Mark´s shirt.

"You know... I was really proud of you because you manage to control yourself all this time. But this doesn't mean I'm not proud anymore. I´m serious when I say you are one of the bravest people I know."

"Mark..." Weakly and with a shaky voice, Donghyuck started but quickly shut up.

"Hyuckie? Can you look at me please?"

Donghyuck didn´t want to. He knew if he did he wouldn´ be able to hold up and wouldn't start crying, so he simply hugged Mark even closer and shook his head.

"You know I would never judge you for crying, so please Donghyuck"

Seeing as the other knew him to well and there was no other way, he finally lifted his head looking straight into Mark´s big doe eyes.

Soon slim fingers were stroking the crying boy´s cheeks, a   
comforting touch.

"Thankfully it´s been quite a while, but please don't forget what we´ve talked all those times."

"I didn´t. It´s just..."

"I know. But I will always be here to remind you anyways."

Mark got closer and gave a sweet peck on Donghyuck´s lips, which brought a smile to the laters face.

"I´m sorry Mark. I don´t want you to worry about me but it´s frustrating. And it makes me mad for the fact I work so hard but I can´t see the payoff."

"It will, baby. You did so well on the other tests." He wiped the tears on the other´s face kissing his cheeks after.

Donghyuck buried his face on Mark´s neck, sighing contently.

"Thank you. I love you, Mark."

They both froze upon hearing those words. Donghyuck was really shocked he actually said it, not that he didn´t mean it, because he did, but because he was waiting for a better moment to say it.

As for Mark, he loved the younger but never thought he would ever hear it, at least this soon and at this moment.

Since Mark didn´t say anything Donghyuck started being scared.

"I-I mean... Thank you, Mark. I really appreciate it, you know. Without you I-"

He was stopped when Mark kissed him again, this time longer, but somehow even sweeter and more carefully.

When they pulled apart the oldest of them couldn't stop smiling and it grew even bigger as he said it back.

"I love you. I love you so much Donghyuck."

They kissed once again, stopping when Mark felt something wet and as he opened his eyes he noticed the younger crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with a low voice.

"I swear they are happy tears now." He chuckled "You make me so happy and am so lucky that you love me. And I know I´m being super emotional but I just can´t hold it. I´m sorry."

"It´s ok. I love you just the way you are including your dramatic ass."

They both laughed at that and Donghyuck slapped the other´s chest playfully.

"I honestly don´t know what I would do without you."

"I will make sure you will never need to know." Mark assured him.

They stayed silent for some minutes enjoying each other's embrace.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this the rest of the afternoon? I´m too tired to go back to study."

"Of course baby."

"Mark?" A couple of minutes after he calls again.

"Yes, Hyuckie?"

"Can we lay? My back hurts" He pouts.

"Sure."

They lay their heads on the big pillow Mark has on his bed, taking some time to adjust, settling finally with Mark back hugging Donghyuck.

Some more minutes passed when suddenly Donghyuck called again.

"Mark?"

"What is it now Donghyuck?"

Mark was losing his patience but the younger just laughed.

Giggling the smaller boy turned around to face his boyfriend, amused about the annoyed pout he had. He gave a quick peck, pulling away after.

"You are my boyfriend." He stated.

"And I'm very proud that it is true."

"But above all, you are my best friend. And for that, I love you even more. You make me happy and I'm very thankful."

"My main goal is to see your beautiful smile. You are the sun to my world, and you shine so brightly. I'm very lucky to have you as my boyfriend AND my best friend." Mark's voice was sincere and full of admiration.

They stared into each other's eyes appreciating the silence surrounding them.

They shared one more kiss and before letting the sleep take the best of them, they said simultaneously:

"I love you so much"

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a christmas gift for a friend who probably already read all Markhyuck fics on every writing platform in the world!   
> My first fic so be gentle people! I tried!
> 
> I hope you all have/had an amazing christmas day!!!!! Love you all <3


End file.
